pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Never change
I used to love Eevee. But that all changed this summer. It was a stormy day in the middle of July. Since I was stuck inside all day, I decided to play Pokemon. Black was always my favorite copy. I'm not sure why. Maybe the reshiram on the cover lured me to play it. Maybe there's a story behind that. But that's not the point. Anyway, I had gotten very far on the game. I had gotten up to defeating Drayden but not yet the elite four. I had caught 358 pokemon so far. I was nearly always training. But When I wasnt training, I was getting eeveelutions. My favorite pokemon was always Eevee. I always loved how cute they were, how powerful they could become, and who could say they didn't adore those eeveelutions? I already had six of the eeveelutions, and now all I needed was Flareon. I finally got the fire stone and tried to use it on an eevee. When I tried it, a text box came up, saying that Eevee refused to take the stone. What? I had never heard of this happening before. Well, except on Pokemon Yellow with your trusty pikachu. I tried it again three more times until it said "Eevee is angry, Eevee refuses to take the stone." I just gave up and used it on another eevee. This one evolved without protest. I forgot all about that other eevee and was just very proud of myself. I decided I would see how good my flareon was, so I went out into some grass to find a wild pokemon. A wild pidgeotto appeared! I used Flareon's take down attack on this bird. It was a one hit KO. I was very impressed with my new flareon. After the battle ended, I saw my other eevee, the one that had refused to evolve, in the overworld. This confused me, since eevee was in my box. A text box appeared, saying "Do you love me?" I clicked yes, and another one appeared saying "Then why would you want to change me? Why would you want to change my sisters? They must hate change too! But don't worry, change doesn't have to be permanent! I can undo what you have done to all these poor eevee!" A sick, twisted grin appears son Eevee's face before the screen faded. When it came back, I nearly threw up at the sight. There were limbs of hairless pokemon, which looked like eevee, thrown all about. There were patches of blood and bones all over the grass. My prized eeveelutions were laying in the field. It was the worst sight I had ever seen. Next to them was their skin, forcibly ripped and torn off of them. They were nearly unrecognizable with all the blood coating them. Their bare flesh had been replaced by bloody eevee fur. It was poorly stitched together, with blood leaking out of the stitches. There faces looked like they were going through the purest forms of suffering and fear. There were watery red tears coming out of their eyes, and blood leaked from there mouthes like a fountain. Eevee was gone. A final text box appeared. "Please... Kill... Us.... Please.........Why?" And the screen faded to a deep, deep red before my DS shut down. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game